Romeo And Juliet
by xtwilightluverx
Summary: Cullen Enterprises and Swan Corporation are sworn enemies. Then Esme Cullen and Carlisle Cullen have a child, Edward Cullen. Three months later Renee and Charlie have a kid. High school. They meet. Sparks Fly! Forbidden love.
1. Chapter 1

Romeo And Juliet

**Uhhhh. New story! Please like it!  
**

Summary: Cullen Enterprises and Swan Corporation are sworn enemies. They always have been. Then Esme Cullen and Carlisle Cullen have a child, Edward Cullen. Three months later Renee and Charles (A.K.A Charlie) have a child, Isabella (Bella) Swan. They kept their children a secret from the Cullen's and vice versa. Now, 15 years old Edward and Bella meet and sparks fly. But their parents forbid them to date. What happens?

(**BTW happy ending and tragic ending is your choice)**

Chapter One- First Day

(B POV)

I am Bella Swan, daughter of Charlie and Renee Swan, owners of Swan Corp. As far as I have been told Esme and Carlisle have been stealing our business. They don't have any children, they only love money. I think its all lies. I think if you look hard enough you will always find something good about something. Now my mom and dad-don't get me wrong, I love them to death- are pretty arrogant. They have believed the Cullen's are evil but they haven't even invited them to dinner or anything!

They love there business sometimes more than they love me sometimes!

Anyways, today is my first day of high school! I am pretty exited. My mother always told me I have too much love, and this is the age I am allowed to date! I hope I will meet the right guy!

(E POV)

I'm Edward Cullen, son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. We are sworn enemies with Swan Corp. I don't really want to be enemies with anyone. I consider myself to be very peaceful. Well, today is my first day of high school. My mother thinks this is an appropriate age for 'dating'. They think I am very attractive and should get the chance to shine. Mothers all think the same about their children. Well time for school…

(School)~

I was walking up the stairs when I accidentally bumped into a beautiful girl who was looking down. She looked up, blushed and apologized. I took her warm, pale hand kissed in gently. I told her not to apologize. She blushed a lovely shade of pink. She giggled and asked for my name. I told her Edward. She told me that is a very suiting name. I asked for hers she said Bella. Bella was a suiting name for a beautiful lady, much like yourself I said. She blushed again and said thank you. We made plans for dinner, this Saturday. I would take her Bella Italia then have a picnic in my secret meadow. I sighed. What was this feeling I was feeling? Happiness? Almost. Love…? Yes! Love. I was in love with Bella-. I didn't know her last name, she didn't know mine. I would ask her for it Saturday. I sighed contently. Bella, my beautiful Bella.

I hoped we had the same classes. I walked to my first class. Chemistry, I walked in. I noticed the same brown locks. She was sitting in the front of the class facing the window. I gasped and saw something I wasn't prepared for, when she tilted her head slightly a ray of sun hit her head and trails of red decorated her mahogany tresses.

She turned and saw me. Joy, colored her face immediately. I smiled and plopped down on the seat next to her. She took my hand and a shock went through me. I laughed. She looked at me confused.

"What's funny" She asked

"How cliché this is" I replied

"What's cliché" She asked

"Do you feel static when we touch" I asked

She nodded and smiled

"We have chemistry in Chemistry" I said

She giggled. A Beautiful sound that sounded like Bells.

She took her index finger and stroked the top of y hand then with her thumb she rubbed circles into my palm. It was very relaxing. I sighed and to my disappointment she let go when Mrs. Alix walked in. We did the chemistry lab in a comfortable silence. Then the lab ended I asked her a question.

"Bella, what is your last name" I asked

"Swan, Bella Swan" She replied

My jaw dropped. She was Bella SWAN! So her parents did have a child! They would never let me be with her! My parents and her parents were enemies! This is very tragic! I may never meet anybody like Bella.

"Um, Bella"

"Yes Edward" She asked concerned

" My last name is…Cullen"

Her jaw dropped. A tear glistened and fell down her cheek. I brushed it away then patted her back. She hugged me.

"My parents hate your parents" She whispered

"Vice versa for me" I whispered back

The bell rang and we both pulled away. She kissed my cheek, grabbed her backpack and ran out. I saw her beautiful hair waving behind her.

I walked through the halls and watched the girls fawn over me. I kept a straight face knowing none of them would be as pretty as Bella.

The rest of the classes I had past in a blur. Then it was English literature, I sat down and waited for people. After a small crowd came in Bella came in. Her face lit up and quickly sat down next to me. I grabbed her hand and rubbed big circles in her palm. She relaxed, we waited for Mr. Stein. When he came in he started handing out worn out copies of Romeo and Juliet

He told us to read the book in a week.

We all got started. I started memorizing the quotes.

It was so much like our story.

**Okay, So what did you guys think? It's going to be a one shot if u guys don't review! I need at least one, to keep my motivation! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I knew I said it might be a one shot but I was on a creative flow. So I did chapter 2! Hope you enjoy… This one pretty romantic if I do say so myself. **

Bella POV

Freshman Ball!

"Well, to kick off the start of reading Romeo and Juliet, there will be a freshman ball, today at seven" Mr. Stein announced

We all cheered

Edward and me have managed to keep our love a secret from our parents.

The rest of school past in a blur. We were walking out the door of the school hand in hand when we reached my truck Edward kissed me on the lips. That was my first kiss. It was like tasting heaven. Edward tastes like jasmines! It was wonderful. We pulled back from each other and I kissed his cheek and murmured a bye and love you before driving away.

I waited by the door after doing all my homework. When it was 6:50 I told my mom I would be back at 10. I snuck to where Edward told me to meet him, and there he was, wearing a handsome fitting suit. I was wearing a midnight blue dress with roses dotting it. We didn't say anything, too afraid to break the silence.

We reached a spot of light from the lamppost and he swept me up into his arms.

"Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight!/ For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night." He whispered into my neck

I blushed and kissed him. He kissed me back and it stayed like that for a good two minutes when we realized we were going to be late for the dance. He swept me off his feet and into his strong arms as he

Carried me into the building. He set me down and we walked together to the gym. It was a slow song and I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held my waist. We danced together in perfect harmony, occasionally kissing each other lovingly. After a night of dancing, I took my gloves out of my purse and slipped them on. Edward looked at me and said another quote "See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!" 

I laughed and took off my glove, grabbed Edward's hand and guided him as he stroked my cheek. I smiled and kissed him again.

Love is wonderful!

Edward led me out of the building and kissed me. We stayed together for a good two minutes when we heard someone clear his or her throat. We turned to look at the person. It wasn't just one person, it was four! It was both our parents-not good!

**Hey you liked it? Review! Sorry its short! I will make up for it!**

**Xtwilightluverx XoXo Take care, guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

Romeo and Juliet

E POV-

After I drove home crept to my room and shut the door. Tonight was absolutely amazing. Bella gave me her beautiful peach silk gloves that smell just like her as a reminder of herself. I found it quite unnecessary because she was in every thought I had. I was interrupted by my fantasies by a VERY pissed of mom and dad. I gulped and was in for the biggest speech in the history of parenting. In the end they just banned me from seeing Bella, ever again. I was so mad, sad and depressed! Bella was my light, my happiness. How can they not see that this is love, not some stupid game for money! I then took my phone and changed Bella's caller ringtone to Love Story by Taylor Swift. Not a minute before I changed it Bella called.

"Hello, love what's wrong" I asked, worriedly when she was sniffling

"My parents, they forbid me to see you. I only can sneak calling you on my prepaid phone, that way they can't trace my calls to you" She murmured softly

"Bella. I love you! I will not live not seeing your beautiful face" I said very upset

"I know Edward, I can't breathe well without you. Please come to my balcony at midnight, love" She whispered

"Okay, I will. Tomorrow isn't a school day so I guess it will be good" I whispered back

I could practically hear the smile in her voice when she said bye.

I was happy. For now. I will always hunger for My Bella. MY Bella. It sounded so right. How could our parents be as cruel as to forbid us our happiness? Bella was my other half. My other lung, I couldn't breathe entirely without her. She was my life. I am dead without her. She was my Angel. She saved me from all the sadness in the world, in my life.

I pretended to snore lightly as I always do into a tape recorder and I left it on my bed. I locked the door and took all the keys possible to open my door and I fled out of my window to see my Bella. I walked there, remembering every step to her door. I crawled up the tree next to her balcony and saw my beloved in her adorable pajamas waiting for me. I jumped swiftly to her and pulled her into a hug as she sobbed quietly into my chest.

I slept at her house. When I woke up I looked at her clock. It read half-past five. It was time for me to go. I kissed her forehead one last time and jumped out her window, missing her warmth immediately.

I smiled a little. We were going to be out of this mess as soon as possible.

**Hey guys! Well, this was a pretty meaningless chapter cause you guys know they're forbidden from each other so I personally wrote this chapter so you guys didn't hate me from the last one. Review!**

**XoXo xtwilightluverx**


End file.
